Dark Love
by Elvira Tepes
Summary: This is the continuation to Dark Family. Hope you like it. please comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 14, 49500

Two tigresses ran across a field toward an old barn. The one tigress had violet eyes and was much bigger than her running mate. The small tigress had silver eyes. The bigger tigress pushed the smaller tigress past the barn towards a set of cliffs. When the bigger tigress saw the smaller straying away again she quickly put her back on course. _`This way little sister. I have something to show you. I can promise you will like it.'_ Once at the cliffs the tigresses started to change.

The tigresses turned into two girls. One girl had black hair that went past her waist. She had violet eyes that turned silver every time she used her power. She was wearing a purple shirt that showed her stomach. Her pants were black leather. Her shoes were combat boots. On her hands she wore black gloves with the tips cut off. She had long fingernails that he had painted blood red. Clearly seen on her left hip was a purple dragon.

The second girl had long black hair that reached her waist. She had it in a long yet elegant braid. Her eyes were a creepy silver color that shone in the moon light. She was wearing a gray tank top under a black vest. She had on a red and black checkered skirt with crosses on the hem. On her right hand she had a black biker glove. On her right wrist she wore three silver chains. On her right bicep was leather studded bracelet. On her left arm she wore a sleeve that went up to her bicep with a leather studded bracelet on her wrist. Her fingernails were long with black polish on them. Her shoes were black heels. On her left hip she had a crescent moon that became blood red whenever the moon hit it.

"So, what do you think? I told you it would be beautiful didn't I? I used to come here with father as a little girl. It always brought me a calm feeling and it helped me overcome whatever was bothering me. I never showed this place to anyone until now. But now I want to share it with my baby sister."

The girls were on a cliff looking out over the city. It made everything seem as if it was a dream. The younger girl was so stunned she could not breathe and the older girl had to breathe for her. The younger girl came up behind her sister. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Elvira, this place is beautiful. I love it. But this is your special place. Why would you bring me here? I can't believe you did this. I would never guess that a place like this existed." The younger girl hugged her sister. "Thanks Elvi, really. Thank you."

"It's nothing Raven; I don't mind sharing this with you. It is one of the few things that will draw us closer together as sisters. And it is the one place that I never showed Nathan. He can't bother us here. We are completely safe. And I must say ray, you are getting really good at shape shifting. The one guy we past was actually scared of us." Both sisters burst out laughing.

"So, Elli, how long ago did you find this place? This must be where you always went when you needed to be alone, huh?"

"Actually, it is. But I am tired of being alone. I am tired of being a loner. I am now sharing things with my baby sister. I figured that we needed a secret place together. This is the one place we can meet of we ever need to get away or if we just need to talk. I hope that you will enjoy this place as much as I have Ray. It is even wonderful if you want to watch the sun rise or set."

"Thanks Elli. Really. We better start to head home or mom will have both our fathers and our brother out searching for us. And we both know that would be very embarrassing so let's go." Elvira nodded at her sister before they both turned back into tigers and ran off.

****

Elvira and Raven got to the front yard of their mother's house and were just about to shift back to human form when the door flew open and two men ran towards them. _`Here we go. Get ready to run Elli. They're coming for us. We are definitely in trouble now.'_ Raven and Elvira turned and prepared to run.

"Stop right there, both of you." Impmon said as he grabbed the scruff of Elvira's neck. He had long blue hair tied at the nape of his neck with a leather strap and silver eyes. He was wearing a white silk shirt and black leather pants. Around his neck he wore a Gothic cross. Even though a Carpathian could control his body temperature he wore a black coat. On his coat he had a detachable cape that reached his ankles. On his hands he wore gloves with the fingers cut off. He had leather boots on his feet.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Hellboy said as he did the same with Raven. The second man had Short black hair and Brown eyes. He was wearing black denim jeans and a black hoodie. He had sneakers on his feet. "Where have the two of you been. Do you have any idea how worried you made your mother? She thought both of you might have been injured and attacked. I should attack you myself. And I think Hellboy feels the same way. Don't you? I think we should lock them in cages for a while till they learn their lesson."

Both female tigers growled at the same time. They tried to nip at the people holding them. "I think that is a wonderful idea. But we have to make sure that the cages are pretty strong if we expect them to hold our daughters." The tigers growled again in agitation. "You girls better change back and go apologize to your mother."

_`Then let us go and we will change back.'_

"How stupid do you think we are? If we let you go we know that you are going to try to run away again. Change first then we will let you go." Impmon said as he looked into the eyes of Elvira who was struggling in his grip.

The tigers changed back into Raven and Elvira. Then Impmon and Hellboy got a surprise when they noticed that they were holding each other's daughter by their hair. Elvira looked at Raven and said, "You know how it's pretty bad when our own fathers can't tell us apart when we are not in our natural form. I wonder what that means about their age. But we must give them some credit. They did know that the tigers were us." They both started laughing. Hellboy tugged on Elvira's hair. "Hey! Dad, what was that for?"

"Being a little brat. It is not our fault that you two look alike. And if you two had not put up a barrier in your minds we would have known who was who." Both men let the girls go. "Now go see your mother before we do attack you."

"Fine, come on Ray. Father, I am going to bite you later for giving the idea of putting us in cages."

_`That is what you think little one.'_ Impmon said in her mind as he showed his teeth.

"You two better learn a little more about your daughters. We might actually test you when we come back out here." Elvira said as they walked away. They went through the front door and into the living room where they saw their mother sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. _` I think we are in trouble now.'_ Elvira put out her hand and Raven grabbed it, they walked into the living room together.

Raven was the first to speak, "Mom? We're back. Are you okay?" They sat on each side of their mother. "Mom, we're really sorry."

Yue looked up at both of them before grabbing them by the shoulders and pulling them in for a hug. Yue had long blue hair that went past her waist. Her eyes were a creepy red color. She had tears streaming down her face. She had on a white blouse and black miniskirt. Her shoes were black heels. "Why did you girls run for? I was so worried about you. I really thought something happened to you when I could not touch your minds. If you ever scare me like this again I will hurt both of you. I sent your fathers out after you."

"They never got a chance to search for us. Right as we got into the front yard they came running out the door. Before we could change back to our normal shape they grabbed us by the scruff of our necks. And you know how our fathers should be able to tell us apart. Well, they couldn't, father grabbed Raven and dad grabbed me. It is pretty bad when they can't tell us apart in any form other than our normal form." Elvira said as her mother tried to not laugh.

There was a loud bang as the front door open was slammed by Impmon and Hellboy. "Are you girls picking on us again? What have we told you about picking on us? You have been warned, now we get to attack at will, and remember, you can't use any weapons. You would be able to kick our asses with weapons." Hellboy said as the women got up and prepared to fight. He looked at Impmon. _`What have we gotten ourselves into? They are going to kill us. We better call Nathan if we want to survive.' _

_ `I already called him. He is on his way.'_ "Bring it on ladies. We are ready." The girls ran at them as fast as they could. Right before the women collided with the men they shifted shape and became leopards with beautiful white fur with brown spots. The women started rubbing their bodies across the legs of Hellboy and Impmon.

The women turned their heads when they heard the front door open and a male leopard came through it. The male leopard stood in front of Impmon and Hellboy. It looked at the female leopards and growled a warning. It then shifted into a man with black hair with red highlights that was tied between with a leather strap at the nape of his neck. His face was accented by his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a black tee shirt with a silver upside down cross on the chest. He wore black denim jeans with spikes coming out of the knees. He has cut off gloves on his hands and a dragon pendant around his neck. Elvira shifted back into her normal form and grabbed the man around his neck. "Nathan! I missed you so much. How are you?" She hugged him and kissed his cheek until he pushed her away.

"Elvira, Is it true that you and Raven ran off without telling anyone where you were going? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? A vampire could have attacked both of you and none of us would have known what happened." Nathan said with a scowl on his face.

"Relax, Nathan. We're fine. You are forgetting that I am 4,500 years old. I have been fighting vampires for 3,100 years. Remember that little brother. We are not in danger if I am there." She punched Nathan's chest. "I am not as helpless as I seem to be. You are forgetting that I was trained by my father when I was a fledgling and then dad trained me as I got older. So relax. Sit."

"Do you know the real reason I am here Elvira? I am here because your father said that you were attacking him." Nathan said as Yue and Raven shifted back to their natural forms.

"Now that is not true. Raven and I came home looking like tigresses. Father and dad ran out the door and grabbed us by the scruffs of our necks before we could even shift to normal form. Then they yelled at us. Then they decided that they would let us shift back to our normal form. That was when they got a real surprise. Both of our fathers could not tell us apart. Dad had me by my hair and father had Raven by her hair. They thought they had their own daughters, but they were so wrong. They told us to go in and see mom to prove we were ok. We came in to find her on the couch with her head in her hands. She looked like she was about to cry. We calmed her down, then they came in and made mom worried again. But we told her that our fathers could not tell us apart. Then they decided that because we ruined their reputation they would attack us. And they told us that we could not use weapons, so we became beautiful leopards, and then you came in. Get over it baby brother. Things change."

Nathan looked at Impmon and Hellboy. "Is this true?"

Impmon and Hellboy looked at each other, "Yeah it is."

"So I came here to help a couple of men who can't even tell apart their own daughters. That is pretty pathetic. The girls are right; you two need some serious help. I am on their side."

"Very funny son. I am thinking about punishing you for that. I should have thought that you would never help us fight your mother and sisters. You were always very protective of them. You are lucky you are my son, or I would be hurting you right now." Hellboy said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad, quit it. I am not a little boy any more. I am 2,500 years old. No more fledgling stuff please. It is bad enough that you barely trust me to be alone yet. You need to have more trust in your children dad." He looked at Impmon. "And so do you Impmon. The women of this family are very special. They are not weak. They do have the ability to defend themselves. Learn to trust your lifemates and daughters. They can do anything."

"You do know that Nathan is right, don't you Hellboy. It's pretty bad when we are outsmarted and corrected by a boy who is thousands of years younger than us. That is pretty bad for our reputation you know." Impmon said with a smile on his face.

"Are you men done bickering now? We girls thought that we should have dinner together since we have not seen each other in a while. A little family get together. How does that sound?" Elvira asked as the men came in the living room to sit down. The men looked at each other then nodded in agreement. "So little brother, what is new with you lately? Anything interesting?"

"No, not really, same stuff different day. I finally got to move into my house a few days ago. The renovations were just finished on Saturday. You should look at it some day. I know that you will love it. And one of these days you are going to have to show me your new house sis. I heard from mom that you have a house not far from here. And as you already know I became a warrior a few years ago. I can't believe that I am really a warrior like my big sis now. I really wanted to thank you Elvira. If not for you I would never have been so well trained that I could become like you. I am actually ahead of the other warriors in training because of you."

"It was nothing really. I am really proud of you Nathan. Maybe our little sister Raven will want to follow our tracks."

"No thanks Elli. I am very happy being a normal Carpathian female that waits for her lifemate at home while he fights."

"Oh, come on Ray. Where is the fun in that? Wouldn't you rather fight by mine and Nathan's side and kill the vampires tormenting our people? Why would you rather be at home worrying if your husband is going to come home safely when you could be helping him fight? It is so exhilarating knowing that one day I will have a lifemate and I will be fighting beside him. And nothing will stop me."

"That may be good for you Elli, but not for me. I don't think I have a mean bone in my body. I could never even harm a fly. Why would I attack something and ultimately kill it. I could never do that. It may seem fun to you Elli, but I grew up knowing that I was meant to be a gentle person who was truly of the light. I am not saying that you are not of the light Elli. I am saying that you are of the side of the light that is willing to protect. I am of the side that is willing to comfort."

"How nice Ray. My baby sister has put me down. Can we start a new topic please?" Elvira said as she got up. "Has anyone heard from Drake or Nina? I am wondering how Alcard is doing. I have not seen him since Ray's 1st birthday."

"He is doing quite well actually. As you know he is of the dragonseeker line. He is of fire like you Elvira. Drake has been teaching him to use his powers. He has progressed quite well actually. We are all very proud of him. And a few years after you went to Paris to fight vampires Nina had another baby. A little girl they named Judy. She is 5 years younger than Alcard." Impmon said as Elvira looked at him with surprise.

"Are you talking about me again Impmon?" Elvira looked toward the sound of the voice. A boy with black jeans and white shirt entered the room. He had black hair that was tied with a leather strap which was common for Carpathian men. He was tall with strong facial features and brown eyes. "So, you're Elvira. I have heard a lot about you. You're the woman who helped name me huh? Cool. It's nice to meet you." He looked at Impmon. "Why is she looking at me like that? She seems like she is in a trance."

"Sorry. I did not mean to stare. I am just surprised at how much you look like your father. And if I had not known better I would say you have my eyes, but I know that isn't possible. I am just a little nuts. I did help name you. I had looked into your soul to see what name was meant for you. I even helped your mother deliver you. You were the first baby I ever delivered."

"Really, I never learned that. I figured that I was delivered by Luke like everyone else. I am glad that I was your first. And I like the name you found for me. It is so cool." Alcard said as he shook her hand.

"So how are your parents? I have not seen them for over 1,000 years. The last time I saw them was Raven's 1st birthday. You have really grown up since then. Congratulations on your baby sister, Alcard. I am very happy for you."

"Thank you. She is really a nice girl, but really annoying. How can you stand having a little brother and sister? I can barely stand my sister. She is always bothering me."

"Well there is a difference between me and you. My sister is 2,000 years younger than me. And my brother is 1,000 years younger. Your sister is only 5 years younger than you. You both are so close in age that you both are always trying to get back at each other. You are both still learning your powers, so one always thinks the other is better at it and you two are always competing. Because I am older than my siblings we don't compete for anything, they come to me for advice."

"We have tried telling him that but he never listens to us. Maybe he will listen to you." Nina and Drake walked into the living room with Judy not far behind. "Hello little Elvi. How are you?"

Drake had blond hair and charcoal eyes. Around his neck was a metal ox skull. He had on black pants and a brown tee shirt under a long black coat. Nina had long dark brown hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a black dress and black knee high boots.

"Drake! Nina! It is so good to see you again!" Elvira said as she hugged them. "It seems like forever since I say you last." She looked at Judy and extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Elvira. It's nice to meet you.

"I'm Judy. I have heard about you. Dad talks about you often. You are like a role model to me. I want to become a warrior like you." Judy said in a quiet voice. Elvira looked at Drake with smile.

"What? It has been forever since we saw each other. Why did you stop writing after you went away?" Drake said as he hugged Elvira.

"I figured that you would read the letters to mom, and since things were getting kind of gruesome I didn't want to worry her. Even though she is a warrior she hated hearing about me attacking a vampire. So I just stopped sending letters. I figured everyone would be worried, but I knew it was okay when I felt everyone touching my mind on a daily basis to make sure I was ok." She looked at Nina. "Congratulations on the birth of Judy Nina. I know it's a little late, but no one told me till a few minutes ago. She looks a lot like you Nina. She is really a beautiful girl."

"Thank you Elvira. That is very sweet. So how are things lately? We would have visited sooner, but we figured you would want some time alone with your family first. I hope we're not intruding."

"No, I am glad you came over. I was thinking about you actually. You guys are family. So I kind of expected you sooner. But this works too. I am just so glad to be home. I missed this place so much. I can tell you that staying in the house I had, it was just creepy. I had nothing to remind me of home or my family. But now, I feel energized. Maybe it is something in the soil." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Have you seen your grandfather yet, Elvi? I know he really misses you. He talked about you everyday while you were gone."

"No, I am going to see grandfather tonight. He says that he has a surprise for me. If this surprise is anything like my last one then there is a problem. I know that I don't have another father. If he found another person he calls my father I will hurt him." Elvira said through laughter.

_`I am ready for you know Elvira. Can you come?_' Mikhail said in Elvira's mind.

"It was nice seeing all of you again, but I have to go. Grandfather just called me to him. I hope we can do this again soon." She said as she hugged everyone. Then she disappeared in thin air.

****

Elvira appeared in the living room of her grandfather's home. "Grandfather, I'm here. Where are you?"

A man with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck entered the room. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. To finish it off he had black shoes. His eyes were a beautiful black that stood out in the light. "Elvira. You look beautiful. And I heard what you said about my surprise. I can promise it is not another father. It is something much better than that."

"Hello grandfather. You have not aged at all. I have missed you so much." She hugged him. "Where is grams? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry. She is fine. She is out in the garden. We are going to see her in a minute. You are my surprise to her. No one told her yet that you were home. She still thinks you are off fighting vampires. Now come with me child. Let me show you your surprise." He led her into the room he had put her father when he found him all those years ago. He turned on the lights. He led her towards a table in the center of the room. On the table was a cloth concealing what lay under it. "Lift the cloth Elvira." It was a command. She stepped forward and pulled off the cloth. Underneath was a sword in a beautiful sheath that had a dragon etched in the design.

Elvira picked up the sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. The hilt was wrapped in leather. Along the hilt were purple gems that reflected the light. The blade was also purple. She looked at her grandfather in surprise. "Grandfather. Where did you get this? It's beautiful. I can't take this. It would be wrong to take this from you."

"Nonsense. I had it made for you. I order you to keep that sword as a gift from me. I wanted to give it to you because I am so proud of you. You have far surpassed my expectations of you. I never thought that you would be such a good warrior. And as you know I made your brother a warrior. He I much like you. When he fights, if I did not know better I would say he was you."

"Thank you grandfather. I will treasure it always. Can we go see grams now? I miss her terribly." Elvira said as she tied the sword to her waist.

"Sure. Come on." he said before he led her out of the room toward the garden.

Elvira saw her grandmother kneeling over her garden. Mikhail looked at Elvira and put a finger over her lips telling her to keep quiet. "Ravyn, honey. Why are you messing with the garden now? We have company. Your name sake came to visit you."

"Little Raven came to see me huh." She got up and turned towards Elvira. "How are you my darling?" She was surprised to see Elvira. She pulled her in for a hug. "Elvira! You're home! Oh, sweetie why didn't you tell me you were coming home? You are a little sneak you know that don't you? I have missed you so much. We all have. I can see your grandfather gave you the sword he had made for you. Do you know what he went through to have that made for you?"

"Hi grams. I have missed you so much. I m sorry about not telling you I was home, but they made me keep it a secret. They wanted it to be a surprise for you. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you I was home. I really did grams. I'm sorry."

"It's okay my dear. As long as you are safe and unharmed I don't care. You have to tell me about everything that has happened since you left. Don't leave out a single thing." Ravyn said.

"Grams, I am not going to tell you about killing vampires. But I can tell you something that is much more interesting." she spent the next half hour telling Ravyn about what happened when she and her sister got home. Her grandmother was so surprised that she fell to the floor laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elvira appeared in her front yard. She slowly walked toward the door of her house. Once she opened the door she felt very uneasy. She walked into the living room and did a mental check to see if anything was out of place. Then she did a scan of the property with her mind. _'So, the prodigal woman has returned. And look, she has a new sword. I am so scared.'_ A man wearing leather pants, silk shirt and boots appeared on her couch. Around his neck was a black leather collar and red tie. The man had short brown hair and green eyes. "Welcome home. I see that you have grown a lot since our last meeting. I can see that you have let your hair grow out as well. And I liked it so much better when it was short."

She walked over to the man. "What do you want Lucifer? I don't have time for this." she walked towards her room.

He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back. "The same thing I always want. I have come here for you. We are meant to be together. You know that."

"It will be a cold day in hell when I do anything with you Lucifer. Even you know that. I don't go with just any man. I have more honor then you. I have only one man made for me and I plan on waiting for him. I would never be unfaithful to my lifemate." Elvira said as she looked at him with a scowl. "Now get out of my house!"

Why would I want to leave you? You are so beautiful and I can't live without you. It is meant to be. You could be my queen. I would do anything for you my darling. You are meant to be royalty and I will make it happen."

"I am already royalty Lucifer. Are you forgetting that the prince is my grandfather? I don't need anything from you. Now please leave before I throw you out. This is your last warning."

"You look so beautiful when you're angry. Why would I want to leave you now when you are drowning me in your beauty?" Lucifer said as a smile stretched across his face. "I could never leave you on my own free will."

"Well then, let me help you." She waved her hand and the front door opened. She commanded strong wind to take him out of her home. Lucifer screamed as the wind picked him up and threw him into a tree on the other side of the yard. Elvira quickly put up safeguards that would prevent Lucifer from entering her house again. She looked at the front door when she heard screaming.

Lucifer had tried to get past her safeguards, but was set on fire when he touched the door or any other part of the house. When he tried to teleport in he was thrown back against a tree. She ignored his screams and went to her room to put the sword on a special shelf on the wall above her bed.

"I need to get a better security system. The one I have is so out of date. Anyone can crack it."

****

Elvira stood outside the door of an old Victorian house with stained glass windows and a beautiful oak door. She walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later a man opened the door. "Elvira. Hi. I am glad you came over. I was hoping that you would. I can't wait to show you around. Please come in." He said as he moved to the side so she could pass him.

She walked past him into a beautiful living room with marble floors and high ceilings. The couch and matching chairs were white with roses sewn into the design. There was a fireplace on the northern wall and bookshelves were on the other walls. "I can see that you like to read little brother. I never thought that you would be an avid reader. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that you would hound me for it. I didn't feel like the picked on by my big sister. So what took you so long to come back?" Nathan said as Elvira looked at the books lining the shelves.

"First of all, I would never pick on you for reading. My house has a huge library. And the reason it took me so long was because I ran into a problem. Lucifer came to see me." Nathan got out of his chair and stood next to her. "Don't worry, he didn't hurt me. He tried to get me to go with him, but I was able to get him out before he could try anything."

"How did he get in your house Elvira? I thought that you used safeguards." Nathan said as he turned Elvira turned to look at him. "Why didn't you call for any help Elli? If something had happened to you, mom and Impmon would go crazy."

"I am not a baby Nathan. I can handle one idiot on my own. I thank you for the concern, but it's not needed. Anyway, you have got to see what grandfather gave me. When I go to his house he had a present waiting for me. He had a new sword made for me. It's beautiful. It is so cool. The blade is actually purple and the handle has purple gems in it. I became speechless when I saw it. Then I saw grams. She is so, I don't know what to call her, but I was happy to see her. She didn't even know I was home yet. It was kind of our secret. When she saw me she almost killed me by smothering me in hugs and kisses. Then she asked me to tell her about my hunting. I was so surprised. But I refused to tell her about it. I think it's too gory for her, so I told what father and dad did today. That made her laugh."

"Good, I am glad to hear that. Elvira, I am glad that you were able to stop Lucifer, but one day he may be more powerful than you. Then what are you going to do? You are not as invincible as you think. I may be your baby brother, but I still feel the need to protect you." Nathan said as he pulled her to the couch and they both sat down. "And yes, you may be more experienced than me, but I still worry about you when you tell me things like that. I have always worried about my big sister, you know that. You mean everything to me."

"Well, if he comes near me again I promise to call you, and then we can kick him out of my house together. Nathan, I really want to thank for caring about me so much. I guess I can occasionally let me little brother handle my problems for me." She hugged him. "Hey, I feel like going flying. Do you want to join me? I miss flying in the night for pure fun."

"Sure. I would love to." Nathan said as he got off the couch. They walked to the front door and changed into beautiful owls. They both took off at the same time.

****

Elvira and Nathan appeared on her front door step 3 hours later. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have your baby brother search your house to make sure it's safe for you to enter it? I can fight my own battles, you know that right? Or is it the fact that you want to rip Lucifer's head from his body?"

"A little of both. Now keep quiet so I can do my thing." he scanned the house. "It's empty. Come on. I want you to show me that sword now."

"Fine. Let's go." Elvira opened the front door and entered the house with Nathan right behind her. She waved her hand to turn on the lights. "The sword is in my room. Come on, this way. I can show you the library on the way."

When Elvira entered the living room she almost jumped out of her skin. She had turned on the lights and was met by a chorus of her closest friends and family screaming Welcome Home Elvira! She would have teleported away if not for Nathan holding her to him. "What is going on here? Is this some type of conspiracy or something?" She broke free of Nathan's grip and turned around to look at him. "I thought you said no one was in my home. I think you kind of lied to me." She punched his chest.

"I did not lie to you. I said nothing evil was in the house. None of the people in this room are evil. They are all good people that you know and love. I am surprised that you trusted me so much. Normally you would have scanned just to be safe. But I am glad you didn't. Otherwise our surprise party would have been ruined." Nathan said as Elvira thought of ways to hurt him.

"Who orchestrated this? Why do I have the feeling that it was a member of my family?"

"It was me Elli. I did it. I figured that you would like to see everyone again. I hope you're not mad at me." Raven said as she walked through the crowd of people. "I figured that you would like it. But maybe I was wrong."

"Oh, Ray." Elvira pulled Raven close and hugged her. "I do like it. I love it. I was just so surprised. It was so much in such a little time. Thank you. And relax. You didn't do anything wrong."

****

When the party finally ended Elvira was ready to pass out on the floor. "That was the best party I have ever been to. I can barely stand up now. I think that I may need to be carried home." Elvira said as everyone burst out laughing. "And where is Raven? Did she run away already?"

"No, I did not run away. I went to check on your wolf. Well, one of your wolves." Raven said as she entered the room.

"What are you talking about Raven? I don't have any wolves."

"Actually you do. Do you remember when you told your father that you were going away? You ran away for a while, decided to not tell anyone where you were going. When you came home a wolf followed you. A female wolf. When you found her she had broken paw. And she was going to have pups. Remember?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, all of us have taken care of her and the descendants. You now have over 10 wolves that are yours. There have been a lot of pups born in her family. The wolves have been waiting for you return so that they can meet you. They have heard a lot about you from us and relatives in the pack. Come on. I am going to take you to meet your wolves."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elvira sat on her back porch watching the bats in the sky when she heard a noise. She turned around to see her father coming towards her. "I could never surprise you could I? You always knew I was coming before I even entered the room." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling baby girl?"

"Okay, I guess. I am still getting used to being around my family again. I never knew it would be so hard to live on your own. I can tell you, the first week, was torture. I was so used to seeing you or anyone else when I got up or before I went to bed." She rubbed her arms in a nervous gesture. "Now, I-I don't know how I feel. I feel like I lost a part of myself when I went away. I just can't explain it."

"Oh, honey. I wish I could help you, but I can't. But, I do have good news." Impmon said as he hugged her. "I talked to your grandfather today, and he gave me wonderful news."

"What?" Elvira asked with wide eyes. She patted the seat next to her. Impmon sat next to her.

"Well, it seems that there is going to be a party in your honor. He told me that since you are one of the rare female warriors he is going to honor you."

"Really, he is doing that for me? But, why?" Elvira said with a smile.

"Well, one reason is you're his granddaughter. He wants to show you how proud he is of you. Another reason is you killed a legendary vampire that was. It was believed that no one could kill him, but you did. Usually only ancient warrior can kill a master vampire, but you did it. I think that gives you a right to a party in your honor." Impmon said as he rubbed her hair between his fingers. "Did I ever tell you how pretty your hair is? Just like your mother's. It was one of the first things that attracted me to her. Did I ever tell you that?" Impmon said with a smile.

"No, you didn't. I just know that you both taught at the same school. I heard you were attracted to her fighting skills, not her looks." Elvira said with a smirk. "Which is it? Cause it was my father who told me that you're attracted to your lifemate no matter what."

"Yeah, that's true, but a woman likes to know what made you look at her for the first time." Impmon said while trying to save himself.

"Really? What made you look at me first?" Elvira said as she sat on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, it was because I waited to see you for a long time. I waited to see and hold you for nine months. You were and are my little girl. I have wanted to see you since your mom told me she was going to have you." Impmon said with a smile.

"Really? That is very sweet. And I can tell you that I could not wait to see you either. I heard you talking everyday. But I could never envision your face. It was one of the few things I could not imagine. Mom always told me how you looked, but I couldn't see it. And I couldn't see her. And father? Do you remember when I was attacked by that vampire the day after I was born?"

"Of course I do. It was one of the worst days of my life. I was so worried about you that I could swear some of my hair turned gray. I felt like I failed you." He said as she sat on the nearest chair.

"Father, you never failed me. I wanted to tell you that you broke your promise. I knew that you never broke it." Elvira walked over to him and hugged him.

He looked at her with surprise. "How do you know about that? I only told your mother about that promise."

"You made that promise to me before I was born, remember. Even though you only thought it, I still heard it. And I have believed it ever since. And I know that you still haven't broken it. And I know you never will. I will admit, when you told mom about me going off as a warrior I thought that you broke your promise, but actually, you didn't you were keeping your promise. Doing whatever you could to keep me safe. I have known that for a long time, but never found the right time to tell you. I just had to tell you. I also need to tell you that I love you. I want to thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything that I know about, did I?" He said with a frown.

"I am thanking you for being there for me when I needed you. I am thanking you for being what I needed. You always made me feel special. More special than I am. I am only a Carpathian female, but you made feel like a queen. That is what I am thanking you for." She put her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"You're welcome." He pushed her away so he could look in her eyes. "And Elvira? You are a queen in my eyes. That is how much I love you and it shows what you mean to me. You are special; you just don't know it yet. Just give it time and trust me. I will prove to you that you are as special as I treat you." He pulled her close to hug her again. "I love you baby girl and I always will." He whispered in her ear.

****

Elvira awoke with a start. She heard a weird noise in her living room. She crept down the stairs concealing her sword behind her back. She slowly walked toward the noise. She got to the living room and slowly crept into the room. She saw a shadow sitting on her couch. She raised her sword above her head and turned on the lights. She was about to bring the sword down on her intruder when she recognized who it was. "What are you doing here? I could have killed you. And why are you sneaking around? You should know better than that." Elvira said as she teleported the sword back to her room.

"I'm sorry Elli, but I needed to get away from mom and dad for a while. They are mad at me for some reason. But I don't know why. No one will tell me, so I kind of ran away. I figured that you would help hide me. Please Elli, I can't go back right now. I really can't." raven said as tears streamed down her face.

"Fine; but only for a little while. What have you done lately that could make them mad at you? They never gat mad at you, what happened?"

"I have no idea, I came home a few hours ago and they just started yelling at me. I don't even know what they were saying. I could not even understand them."

"Ok, I will go see what is wrong. I will see what I can find out. Just stay here until I come back for you. Ok? Don't leave this house; I can only hide your presence if you stay here. Got it?" Raven nodded. "Ok. I'll be back. Call me if something goes wrong." Elvira hugged Raven and teleported to her mother's house. "Mom? It's me Elvira. Are you home?"

Yue walked into the room with Hellboy and Nathan not far behind her. "Hey Elvira. Have you seen your sister Raven? She has gone missing. We are worried about her. We can't even sense her. What do we do Elvira?"

"No I haven't seen her. What happened before she went missing? It may be able to help me find her. Tell me everything."

"Well, we came home and found scorch marks on the walls in the kitchen. When we asked her what happened she ran out of the house and we have not seen her since. I think there may have been a battle here and a vampire may have taken her. Please find her Elvira, we miss her terribly." Yue said as she started crying.

"I will find her I promise. And I will bring her back home to you." Elvira kissed her mother and teleported back to her house. "Ray, I know what happened. Mom and Hellboy came home and found scorch marks on the wall in the kitchen and were trying to ask you what happened. That is all. You misunderstood. No problem there."

"But, why did it sound like they were yelling at me? I could swear they were yelling." Raven said as she appeared in the living room.

"I think I know what happened. Lucifer is trying to break our family apart. That is normal for him. And he will do it any way he can. Even if it means harming one of us. Give me your hand, I am going to take you home, mom thinks you were kidnapped by a vampire. We need to prove her wrong before she has the whole Carpathian race searching for you." Raven grabbed Elvira's hand and they teleported to the garden of the house that Yue shares with Hellboy. _`Mom, come into the garden, I found Raven. She is safe.'_

_`We are coming.'_ "Raven, thank god you're ok. What happened to you? Were you harmed?"

"Mom, I'm ok, really. I wasn't kidnapped."

"She wasn't kidnapped mom. I can promise you that. She was at my house. She showed up a few minutes before I came here. She told me that you guys were yelling at her and she needed to get away for a while. After hearing what all of you told me I learned that it was one big misunderstanding. Lucifer was trying to break us apart again." Elvira said as she rubbed Raven's shoulders. "I am sorry I did not tell you where she was, but I had to keep it a secret until I found out what was going on. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, we can, but next time can you give us a little hint of what is going on? Your mother was worried sick about her. She would not stop crying after you left." Hellboy said with a smile.

"Good, I am going to go home and go back to sleep now. I have a rough day ahead of me. Father is taking me on a mission with him. And Raven next time you need to get away, don't sneak into the house or I may injure you. I don't want to do that at all. Mom would kill me if I did anyway." She hugged everyone and went home.

****

"Elvira, get up. We're late." Impmon shook Elvira in hopes of waking her up. She did not even move. "Get up Elvira, your scaring me. Please wake up." Elvira still did not wake. "Shit. Come on baby girl. Please get up." _`Luke I need your help. Something is wrong with Elvira. I can't get her to wake up. Please hurry'_

_ `Relax, I am on my way. Just stay calm and see if you can talk to her through your mind connection.'_

_`Elvira, can you hear me? Please answer me baby girl.'_ Impmon said using their mind connection.

_ `Father? Where am I? I can't see. I can't hear either. What is going on? I'm scared.'_

_ `It's ok Elvira. Help is on the way, just keep talking to me. I am here for you little one. Just stay with me.'_

_ `I can't. I'm so tired. I need to sleep. Let me sleep father. Please, just let me sleep.'_

_ `No sleep, not yet love. I need you to stay awake and talk to me. Luke is coming to see what is wrong with you, just please stay awake a little longer.'_

"Impmon, where is Elvira? I have arrived to help her." Luke said as he teleported into the house.

"We're in here. Please hurry. She says she feels pretty tired and that she can't seem to wake up in the normal sense." Impmon said as he rubbed his hand through Elvira's hair.

"Alright, just keep talking to her while I see what is wrong. Just keep her talking. Keep her distracted." Luke left his body and entered Elvira's to see what was preventing her from waking up. "Impmon, listen to me, I know what is going on. Tell Elvira, its and illusion. Lucifer is messing with her mind, just merge with her and it should end."

"I hope you're right. I can't stand to see her like this." He did as Luke told him to. _`Elvira? Can you hear me? Please answer me Elvira.'_

_`Father? I hear you. What is going on? I feel weird.'_ Elvira said with fear

_` Everything is ok Elvira. You are being controlled by Lucifer; he is doing this to you. Everything will be ok. I promise; you're going to be fine. Merge with me Elvira. It can release his power over you.'_

_`Fine, just do it. I am really scared father.' _Elvira said as she felt Impmon enter her mind and join with her. She slowly felt the control over her going away.

_`Just a little longer Elvira; just a few more minutes. I promise.'_ He looked at Elvira when he felt her fingers move in his hand. "Come on baby girl, you can do it." Elvira opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked at Impmon and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank god. You're okay. Elvira you scared me so much that 2,000 years were cut off my life. Don't ever scare me like that again." Impmon said as tears streamed down his face.

"Father, I am so going to kill Lucifer for that. And I plan on doing it real soon. He has gone too far. Last night he messed with mom and Raven. Now he is attacking me. I have had enough of his crap." She sat up on her bed. "Father, I hope you don't mind, but I can't join you on your mission today. I have my own mission to take care of once and for all." She got off the bed and dressed herself in the way of her people. "I swear to god, one day I will bring home his head to hang on my wall. He is not going to mess with my family any longer."

"Okay Elvira. If you need me just call and I will come, I bet you can do that with anyone and they will come to your rescue. Just be careful, you know that he is deceiving." Impmon told her with a smile.

"Okay. Thank you. I love you." She hugged him and teleported away in a multitude of colors. She appeared in Lucifer's throne room. She looked around and he was no where to be found. _`I know you're here Lucifer, show yourself.'_

He appeared on his throne. "Well, look who came to see me. My little queen and she looks very angry. I wonder why. What happened Elvira? Have a bad night? I hope everything was alright."

"You know it wasn't. You attacked me and my family Lucifer. You know how much I hate that. I feel like ripping your head off your shoulders. And if you piss me off more, I just might do it."

"Why would you hurt the man you love. I know you love me, you care about me. I know you do. Just wait, one day you will rule by my side. I can tell. We will raise an army together. You will be famous. You will be known for killing the prince. And I will be there with you. We will be unstoppable together." Lucifer told her with a smile on his face. You could easily see the fangs in his mouth.

"Is that so, who told you that. You know I get visions right? Well, I have seen my future and you are not in it. We are not ruling together. My lifemate and I actually kill you. You come to a swift end. Then comes a lifetime of peace with no one to take over for you; seeing as you never have any children. But, that's life, what are you going to do?" Lucifer lunged at Elvira intending to grab her throat, but she moved and he ran into the wall. As he hit the wall a loud crack reverberated off the walls. "Oh, poor baby, you hurt yourself. You need to watch where you are going. You really do. But you were never that good. You could never control you power, or yourself for that matter, but that was expected. You never went to classes that helped with your powers; you were always off partying, or getting drunk. And look at you now, the ruler of hell, can't even harm a female Carpathian. You're useless. Always have been, and always will be. Get used to it, and remember Lucifer. Your days are numbered, enjoy them while you can."

****

Elvira knocked on the door of her brother's house. She got worried when 5 minutes passed and he did not answer the door. She scanned the house and did not find him or anyone in it. _`Nathan, where are you? I am at your house. I am worried about you. Are you okay?'_ He did not answer her. _`Nathan?!?' _She tried to see if she could sense him. She found him laying on the side of a river passed out. _`I am coming Nathan.' _She teleported to his side and found him covered in blood and barely breathing. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She healed his entire body while keeping his heart beating and breathing for him. She bit her wrist and placed it to his mouth. "I command you to drink Nathan. I am not losing you to anything."

Nathan started to drink and healed the marks on her wrists when he was done. He turned his head toward her direction and opened his eyes to look at her. A smile spread across his face. "You should see the other guy. I think I broke his nose. How did you find me Elvi?"

"I had to search for you when I went to your house and you weren't home. I called you, but you never answered me. So I began to search, and of course I found you. I can promise I am not a mirage. Can you stand? We need to get out of here?" she said as she rubbed her hands through his hair.

"I am glad that you found me. But I can admit that it is kind of embarrassing that I had to be saved by my big sister. Why are you always saving people?" He stood up and got dizzy. "Can you help me teleport home? I don't have the strength."

"Sure." She put her arms around his shoulders and teleported the two of them to Nathan's house. She set him on the couch and went to get ice for his head. "So what were you doing at the river anyway? What was going on? Tell me."

He took the icepack from her. "Well, originally I went there to calm down. I got in a fight with dad, and I needed time to myself. I walked to the river and sat on a rock. I had been there for about 5 minutes when someone teleported behind me and out their arms around my neck. I didn't have a chance. They knocked me to the ground and started punching me. I tried to teleport away, but I couldn't. something was blocking my powers. I couldn't do anything. Then something hit me over the head and I woke up with your wrist to my mouth. I have no idea what happened. That is all I could tell you. I am so sorry sis. I wish I could tell you more."

Elvira placed her hands on Nathan's shoulders. "You told me more than you think you did. I know only two people who can block powers, and you know both of them. But you love one and hate the other. Want to help me attack the guilty party? We will have fun." Elvira placed her hand over her brother's head and he flinched. "Relax Nathan; I am just healing your injury. I am not going to hurt you."

"I could use a little fun right now. I am with you. So, why do I have the feeling that we are attacking Lucifer?" Nathan said as Elvira finished healing him and made sure he had no other injuries. "Are you done acting like a mother hen now? I'm fine." She gave him a quizzical look when he pushed her away. "Really, I'm perfectly fine. So how about we go fix our problems?"

"I want to end our problem. This is the 3rd time I dealt with it this week. You're right. The problem is Lucifer. First it started with him attacking Raven in the mental sense. Next he attacked me. He took control of my body and made it so that I could not wake up. He actually controlled my body. I was saved by father. Those two events happened a few hours apart. That was 2 days ago. I have had enough with Lucifer. I want to kill him."

Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Wait; what if he wants us to attack him. What if he attacking us so that we will attack him. Think about it, did he really cause any of us harm. Yes, I got injured, but it was my fault. I hit my head when I fell. He didn't hurt any of us. He needs us, I don't know why, but he needs us. I need you to trust me on this; we are going to ignore him. If I am right, he can't hurt us or his plan is over. I know you have more experience than me, but can we try it and see what happens? I feel like it will work."

She looked at him for a few minutes before sitting on the couch and placing her hands on her crossed legs. "Ok. We'll try it. I guess it can't hurt. I can tell you that he is really starting to piss me off. I will kill him one day. I can promise it. A few days ago got a vision about him. I was standing in front of Lucifer and I had a child in my arms. She was passed out and I think she was injured. I have no idea who she is, but Lucifer, he was in flames. He was dying Nathan. I think I kill him when I am older, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

He sat next to her on the couch and placed his arm around her. "I can kind of tell how it makes you feel. I can see that happiness in your eyes. And the day that happens I will be there to congratulate you, and so will the rest of our families. I can't wait to see you as a mom sis; I think you will be a good one. Actually I know you will be a good mom. Look at how you treat Raven and I. you treat us like your children."

"I wish I could glimpse into that part of my future, but for some reason I can't. I have tried, I have wanted to just see my children, but something is stopping me from doing it. I can look at other people's future, but not my own. That kind of upsets me, but I will get over it one day. I have no choice, huh?" she looked at his face and smiled.

"So what. It is always more fun this way, how else are you going to learn anything? Nothing is ever easy. We both know that. Maybe not being able to see some things in your future comes along with the job. Your dad never got the vision about what was going to happen to him, but you did. Maybe it just works that way. Just get over it sis. Life just sucks." He got off the couch and turned to look at her. "Hey, Elvi, do you want to come to dinner with me? We have not had a dinner like that in a while, and we can see if raven will join us. We can talk about our plan together. Come on, we will get Raven together."

"Okay. But where are we going out to?"

"You shall see. It is a surprise. Get over it." Nathan said as a smile spread over his face. They both teleported away with smiles on their faces.

****

Raven was sitting at the kitchen table playing on her laptop when she heard a noise in the garden. She got up and grabbed the closest thing she could use as a weapon. It turns out that she had found one of her mother's swords that was hidden to everyone except people with Yue's blood in their body. She stood like she had seen her mother do a million times when the doorknob started to rattle. When the door swung open Raven used all of her strength and swung the sword at the intruders. Raven noticed too late that it was Elvira and Nathan.

Elvira parried the sword and quickly grabbed it from Raven's hand. "Are you trying to kill us? I must say that you did a good job, but next time, make sure you know who you're attacking. You could have really harmed someone." Elvira placed her hand on Raven's shoulder and looked at Nathan. "If she is going to try to defend herself we need to teach her a few things, even if she never uses them. It is safer for everyone around her."

"Elli! I am not that dangerous. So, I almost cut your head off, but I was not thinking. If I was thinking I would have had better aim." Raven said with a scowl. "What happened to not trying to scare the crap out of me? And you should have known that I was alone if you had scanned the house. You assholes. I should have hurt you." She walked over to the table and sat back at her laptop. "So, did mom and dad send you guys to check on me?"

"Actually no, we wanted to take our baby sister out to dinner, but you seem very busy. Well Nathan, I guess Ray is too busy, what are we going to do now? Maybe we can go flying or something." Elvira said with a suggestive voice.

"I did not say I was too busy. I said I was mad at you. I think I can manage to go out to dinner with my brother and sister, the last time we did that was when I was a baby. I was only a year old. It was before you went away. I miss doing that. We should make this a tradition. It will be a ton of fun. Where are we going anyway?"

"We'll see. Ask Nathan he won't tell me. He says it's a surprise. You ready to go?"

"I guess, lead the way Nathan. We can manage to follow you." Raven said with a huge smile. They teleported away together and had a wonderful dinner in Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A female tiger was running through the forest when it came upon an old cemetery. She saw a man sitting by an old tombstone crying. She slowly walked to the man, trying to be as quiet as possible so she would not be heard. She got to the man and looked at his face. She recognized the man. She laid next to him and put her head on his lap. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Impmon asked as he rubbed the tiger's head.

The tiger shifted back into Elvira. "I found you on accident. I just needed to go for a run, and I found you here? Why are you crying father? I have never seen you cry before. What is upsetting you?" Elvira asked with care. She turned toward what her father was looking at. She saw a tombstone with the name Asher Sword on it. "Who is Asher sword father?"

"My grandfather; he trained me when I was a fledgling. I looked up to him like you look up to your grandfather. He meant more to me than my own father. He was there for me all the time. My real father, he was never around. I never even knew him. I heard about him from my mother, but I never met him. Today is my grandfather's birthday. I come here every year to mourn him. I miss him so much. He died when I was 1,000 years old." He wiped tears from is eyes and put his arms around her. "I am sorry that you never got the chance to meet him. I know this is hard to believe, but you remind me of him. You act like he used to, you think like him. It's like you are him, but I know you're not."

"Father, I never knew. Why didn't anyone ever tell me about him? I know about grandfather, and about your mother, but why did I never learn anything about what you just told me?" Elvira said as she sat up.

"I don't know. I guess things just never happened that way. As you have told me, nothing happens the way you hoped. Things might just happen for a reason, even if we don't see the reason at the time. I am glad that you found me here. I guess I just needed to talk to someone and I'm glad it was you. Thanks baby girl." Impmon said as he got to his feet.

"I am glad I found you too. Well, I better get back home. Nathan is coming over soon. We are trying to decipher a vision that has been plaguing me. You can come if you want." Elvira said as she got ready to go.

"I would like to hear what you kids are coming up with. Lead the way."

"Okay. Come on." Elvira said before turning back into a tiger. Impmon followed her lead and turned into a beautiful white tiger. The two tigers ran through the forest back to Elvira's house. Halfway there the female tiger jumped on the male in a version of playing. She grabbed his ear and pulled. The male tiger growled at her but she kept at it. The male tiger rolled the female on her back then pounced on her pinning her in place. _`I thought we were going to your house to see your brother?'_ Impmon asked her through their mind connection.

_` We are; I figured you just needed a little more cheering up. You look beautiful as a tiger by the way. I never tried to turn into a white tiger before. Now get off of me. You have no sense of fun or adventure do you?' _Elvira said as the tiger showed its teeth.

_`I have a sense of fun and adventure; but I am more worried about you and your brother and sister.' _He got off of her and started to walk back to her house. _`Now come on before we're late. Nathan might come searching for you.'_

****

Elvira and Impmon got to Elvira's house to find Nathan sitting on the steps waiting for her. Nathan stood up as he saw the two tigers coming toward him. The tigers shifted in mid stride and became Elvira and Impmon once more. Nathan hugged his sister and bowed before Impmon. "Hey Elvira, I see you brought another brain. Impmon, it's good to see you again. I can figure that Elvira told you what was going on. We found out what Lucifer is trying to do. We noticed that he isn't trying to hurt us, just piss us off enough to attack him. Lucifer wants to die; he just can't do it himself. He no longer has enough honor to end his life. Want to help us ignore him? It's fun. We can feel his anger even now."

"Why don't we go inside? I kind of like it outside, but something does not feel right. Come on." Elvira waved her hand and the locks came undone. They walked into the living room and Elvira sat on a huge chair. Nathan and her father just stood there looking like idiots. "Sit down already. Nothing is going to attack you. The only way into my house is if I give you permission or if you have my blood. The locks only open to my specific blood signature and the people I share blood with. That means both of you could have opened that door. So can Raven and mom and Hellboy. I have given you blood or we share blood by family relation, you can enter. I came up with that after Lucifer broke in. Not bad for a girl huh?"

"Funny Elvi. But that is not why we are here and you know it."

"Relax Nathan. On the way her, she tackled me while we were in the form of tigers. She is just ruthless. That is your sister for you. She thinks she can do anything, but she can't." Elvira hit Impmon with lightning after his remark. "Elvira! That hurt. You did not let me finish. You can't do that much yet. You're still growing into your powers."

_`Nice save Impmon. I would applaud you, but she would hit me next.' _Nathan said right before Elvira hit him with lightning as well. "What was that for?"

"I heard what you said to father. You want to applaud him? If either of you were not related to me you be dead." They spent the rest of the night talking about how to handle Lucifer.

****

Elvira woke up to the sound of peace and quiet. For a few minutes she forgot that she did not live with her father any more. Elvira got out of bed and dressed in the way of Carpathians. She wore a black pants and a black shirt. She walked into the kitchen and found a note sitting on the table.

_`Elvira,_

_ You mother and I are going to visit your grandfather. I need you and Nathan to guard Raven while we are gone. We will see you when we get back. At the time Raven is with Nathan. Thanks sweety._

_Love, _

_Hellboy'_

Elvira grabbed her things and teleported to her brother and sister. She landed in the garden to find her brother and sister playing in the pool. "Hey guys. Can I join or is it a special party?"

Raven spun around to see who was talking. She saw Elvira and jumped out of the pool. She threw her arms around Elvira and hugged her to her body. "Hi Elli. What are you doing here? Mom and dad sent you too didn't they? Why do they think that I can not care for my self? I am perfectly capable. But I guess I could stand having my brother and sister around to guard me. Want to join us in the pool? We're having fun."

"Yeah, come on in Elle. We can attack Raven together. We can show her how to defend herself so that next time mom and dad will trust her on her own." Nathan said with a smile.

"I will join you in the pool, but I will not be fighting on your side. Don't you know that girls always band together." As she talked her pants and shirt turned in a purple bikini. "So. Ray. How about it. You and me, attack that male to see who can win? I know we can take him. Want to help?"

"Me? Hurt my big brother? Would I do something like that?" an innocent smile spread across her face. "Wait, I would do that. Lead the way Elli." Both women jumped on top of Nathan at the same time. Nathan tried to push them away, but the two girls together were too much for him. They dragged him to the pavement on the side of the pool, and pinned him to the ground.

"Elvira! Raven! Let me go. You know I never have a chance when the two of you join together. I surrender. Just let me go. I will do anything."

"Do you hear that Raven, he says he will do anything? Should we let him go now that he must do whatever we say? It could be worth while." Elvira thought about it for a minute. "Let him go Ray, he now gets to be our slave for the rest of the day."

"I think we can find many things for him to do for us. Ok Nathan, you're free, but now you must listen to us. Think you can handle taking orders from your sisters?" Raven helped him up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry; we won't embarrass you, much." Both girls burst out laughing.

"You two are very cruel. If dad and Impmon were here right now both of you would be in trouble. They would kick your butts in seconds, you know that right?" Nathan stood and squared his shoulders.

"We are not afraid of our fathers baby brother. We have no reason to be afraid of them. They love us so much that they will go along with anything we say. We are their baby girls. We are daddy's girls. But we would like to see you try to change us and see where it gets you Nathan." Elvira just looked at him and smiled. "You forget baby brother, I know your every weakness, and I grew up with you. I know your every move, just like you know every move that Raven does. Now get over it." Elvira turned around and walked away from him. She sat on the side of the pool with her feet in the water. Nathan slowly crept behind her.

Elvira never knew he was behind her until he pushed her into the pool. She swam back to the top to find him laughing. She grabbed his ankles and pulled him in behind her. Nathan fell into the pool like a stone. He sank to the bottom of the pool and took his sweet time coming back up. Elvira and Raven were sitting on the side of the pool laughing.

Nathan was about to attack Raven and Elvira when Impmon appeared between Nathan and the girls. "Do I want to know why Nathan looks like he wants to kill the two of you?"

"Because of this." Elvira used her powers to send her father and Nathan into the pool.

Impmon swam to the surface and started to cough. "What was that for Elvira? I can see why Nathan wants to kill both of you now."

"He did to me first. I just returned the favor. And you, you were just an easy target. I could not stop myself. You need to have a little fun father. You don't really laugh anymore. You need to find your laugh again, and I am going to help you. No matter what it takes." Elvira smiled as he stood on the side of the pool dripping. "You look so funny father, if only you could see yourself. Actually you can." Elvira transformed her body so that she looked exactly like her father did at that moment. "You look like a drowned rat." She shifted back to looking like herself. "Told you that you looked funny."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elvira woke to find a warm body next to her in her bed. When she moved the person moaned. They had their arm around her waist. Elvira rolled over on her side to look at the person holding her. Her eyes widened when she recognized the person next to her. It was Drake; he had deep gashes on his arms and chest. The injuries had already begun to heal on their own. As Elvira rolled over more she also backed away from Drake a little so that she could heal the wounds on him. She started with the wounds over his chest and slowly made her way to his arms.

She made sure she had healed every injury. She bit her wrist with her fangs and placed her bleeding wrist in front of his mouth. "I command you to drink Drake." Drake began to drink from her wrist and slowly came to. He looked at her with surprise when he finished taking enough blood to sustain himself.

He healed the wound on her wrist. "Elvira, what am I doing here?" He sat up in the bed and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in my bed." He looked at her with confusion. "I woke to find you lying next to me. You had your arm around my waist. You had deep gashes on your chest and arms. I healed you, fed you and you woke."

"You did that for me, but why? I don't deserve that." He said as he got off the bed.

"What do you mean? Of course you deserved to be saved. You are a great friend. I didn't want to live my life without you Drake. If you had died, I would have cried. You are such a great friend to me." Elvira said as she placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Sure, believe that. There is more to it than you know." Drake told her before he passed out again and fell to the floor.

Elvira picked him up and placed him on the bed. _'Alcard; Can you hear me?'_

'_Of course I can hear you. What is wrong?'_ Alcard asked when he noticed that she sounded scared.

'_I need your help. Something is wrong with your dad. He's passed out on my bed.'_

'_Ok, thank you, I'm coming.'_ Alcard appeared in her room a few minutes later. "What happened to him?" Elvira told him about the event of her morning as Alcard checked on his dad. "What do you think he meant when he told you he couldn't be trusted?"

"I have no idea, I tried to ask him, but he passed out before I could." Elvira told him as she paced the room. "I hope he will be ok. He meant so much to me when I was growing up. He was always there for me whenever I needed him to be."

"Well, that is weird. Thank you for helping him. I would be upset if we had lost him. He means everything to me, mom, and Judy. How can I repay you Elvira?"

"Just let me know when he wakes up. I want to talk to him." Alcard nodded his promise as he held his father in his arms. "Good luck Alcard. I hope everything is ok, call me if you need any help."

"Ok, I will; thanks again for saving and healing him. It was very sweet and kind of you. My mom will be happy to know you saved him. Goodbye Elvira." Alcard smiled at her and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Elvira stood next to her bed for a few minutes wondering what Drake meant, but gave up after a few minutes. She needed to tell her father what had happened.

****

Alcard appeared in his living room with his father in his arms. "Mom! Judy Anyone home, I need help. Something happened to dad." Nina walked into the room with Judy not far behind her. Alcard set Drake on the couch. "He was at Elvira's house; she woke up to him lying next to her in bed. He had long cuts on his arms and chest, and he was babbling about not be able to be trusted. She healed him, and called me. Is he going to be ok mom?"

"I think so honey, but we need to keep a close eye on him for a while just to be safe." Nina sat next to Drake as he began to wake. "Drake, honey, are you okay? You scared us so much."

Drake looked around the room and smiled at his family. "Nina, I am ok, how did I get home? The last thing I remember I was at Elvira's house. She had healed me and made sure I was ok. That is all I remember."

"I brought you home dad." Alcard stepped forward while looking at the floor. "Elvira called me after she healed you. Are you ok? So why were you at Elvira's anyway?"

"I am fine, thank you. I did not mean to worry any of you. I was hunting a vampire last night. I found it in the park; it was attacking a human family. I got the family to safety and began to fight it. It cut me up pretty bad, I was able to kill him, but I passed out right afterwards. I must have teleported to her house; I woke up to her healing me. That is the last thing I remember before waking up here." Drake said as he tried to remember.

"Drake, I am so happy you are ok." Nina pulled him close and hugged him as hard as she could. "Never scare me like that again; I beg you."

"I am sorry my love. Everything is ok, I promise." He said as he pulled himself from her arms. He looked at his arms once he was free of her grasp. "Nina, there is something I need to do." He kissed her palms. "I will be back my love." He hugged his children and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Elvira was watching television when she heard a noise in her backyard, she ran toward the noise. Once she got to the garden she found Drake sitting under the rose bush. "Drake; what are you doing here?" she grabbed his hand and helped him stand up.

"I came to thank you Elvira. You saved me. There is so much that you have helped me with ever since this morning when you found me." He rubbed the dirt off his pants. "There is a lot that you have saved me from, including myself."

"What are you talking about Drake?"

"This morning; I was not fighting a vampire like you heard. I gave myself those injuries. I tried to kill myself; I am guessing that when I was close to death, I subconsciously came to you. Deep down inside I guess I knew that you would save me, and you did. I wanted to thank you for that. You made me realize that there is still a reason to live. I have people that really care about me."

"Drake; of course people like you. You have a wonderful son and daughter that love you with all of their hearts. You mean everything to them; you even have a lifemate that loves you. How can you say that no one cares about you? You are just crazy and need to have your brain checked."

"Elvira, you don't understand, look at my arms." He lifts his shirtsleeves so that Elvira can see the puncture marks from needles. "I know a lot more than you ever will. If you knew what I knew you would hate me. There is nothing that would ever make you like me again. I have been doing heroine because I cannot stand Nina anymore. I don't think that she is really for me. I have no idea what I was thinking when I claimed her. It was the dumbest thing I ever did."

Nina appeared in the room a few seconds later. She froze everything in the room except herself and Drake. "What is the matter with you? Why do you think you're doing? You almost told her everything. You are not supposed to tell her anything about what happened. This is our secret Drake; OURS!!" She jumped at him and grabbed him by his throat. "If you ever tell her I will make your life a living hell. I promise it. I can't believe I have to wipe her memory again because of you. You really are an idiot." Still holding him by his throat she threw him against the nearest wall. "I can't believe I have to do this again." She walked over to Elvira and placed her hand on Elvira's head. Elvira fell to the floor when Nina finished wiping her memory of the past few minutes. She made it so that Elvira would remember Drake coming to thank her for saving him, but that would be it. Nina teleported away before Elvira woke so that nothing would be suspicious.

Drake ran to Elvira right after Nina left. "Elvira, please wake up; please be ok. I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to tell you anything; I am so sorry. But I will make things right, even if it kills me." Drake placed his hand over her head and reversed what Nina did, but the memories were not there unless Elvira really looked for them.

Elvira gasped for air and woke in his arms. "Drake? What happened; the last thing I remember you were thanking me for healing you. What happened and why are we on the floor?"

"You passed out Elvira. You have not fed yet and it made you faint. The blood you gave me left you lacking, so now that I have fed I am hoping that you will let me return the favor." He bit his wrist and placed it next to her mouth. "I offer freely to you my little princess."

Elvira drank what she needed until she could feed and healed the wound with her saliva. "Thanks Drake, are you feeling ok?" He looked at her quizzically. "You have not called me your little princess since I was a little girl." Drake looked her as she stood. "Taking a walk down memory lane Drake?"

Drake smiled at her. "I guess so. It has been years since I called you that hasn't it. I guess I missed doing it. I hope it's ok."

"I don't mind. It brings back memories that I love. It reminds me of when u were helping me learn to fly." A tear streamed down her face. "Hey, for old time's sake, want to fly with me; it can be fun."

"Sure, I would love to, you lead the way." He watched Elvira changed into a beautiful owl. "Wow, you have really gotten good at shifting I am proud of you; really." He turned into a black raven.

'_Thanks Drake. I have been practicing a lot lately. Why did you turn into a raven? You never did before.'_

'_I saw one recently and thought it was beautiful, and have been copying it when I fly. It is kind of fun; but Nina has not seen me as a raven yet. It is kind of my little secret for now, well now our secret. But come on; don't want to run out of stars do we?'_

Elvira and Drake flew off into the night as Nina watched them from a crystal ball she had in her room. "What is the matter with him? I told him to stay away from her. I also told him not to tell her anything about her past. He is such an idiot. I should kill him when I get the chance."

****

Elvira flew ahead of Drake; he could hear her laughing as she weaved through the trees and into the stars. _'Calm down Elvira. If you get to distracted you can get injured. I think your father would kill me if I let anything happen to you.'_

'_I am not going to get injured. I think I can handle flying.' _Elvira spiraled into a freefall to scare Drake. He quickly flew underneath her to catch her before she hit the ground. Elvira picked up the pace right before she would have fallen on his wings. _'Relax Drake; I have been flying since I was a fledgling. I know what I am doing.' _Elvira landed on the branch of a tree and shifted back to her normal shape.

Drake landed next to her and did the same. "Why did you scare me like that? If anything had happened to you your father would have destroyed me. Don't ever do that again. You seriously took 1,000 years off my life."

He looked at Elvira as she began to laugh. "Relax Drake. I am fine, I wanted to scare you." She told him with a smile.

"Very funny Elvira." He looked at the lightning sky. "We better head back; the sun will be up soon."

"Ok, father still makes sure I am home before the sun is up. He will always be very protective." Elvira said with a smile. She jumped down from the branch and turned into a white tiger in mid-air. She looked up at him. _'Well? Come on slow poke.' _

'_I'm coming.' _Drake jumped down as well, right before he hit the ground he turned into a sleek black wolf. _'Hurry up, the sun is beginning to rise.' _

****

Elvira and Drake just made it back to their respective houses before the sun was high in the sky. _'Elvira, are you home safe, I know you were out with Drake tonight.'_ Impmon asked through their shared mind connection.

'_Yes father, I just got home a few minutes ago. I am about to go to sleep, can we talk later? I am exhausted.' _Elvira said as she looked at her bed.

'_Fine, but we talk right after you rise. I know you are independent now, but I still worry about my little girl.' _

'_Fine, enjoy your sleep Isä. I love you.' _

'_Good night Csitri.'_

****

Impmon woke right after the sun set, he scanned the house and felt the presence of another person. He cautiously walked toward the living room where the person was. He was about to walk into the living room when he heard a familiar voice. "Father, I know you are around the corner, just get in here already?" Elvira said to him.

He walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Elvira; how did you get past the safe guards I put up?"

"You are using the safeguards that you first taught me how to make. I knew them, I am not saying they were easy, but I remember them, you used to put them on our house when I was little." Elvira told him with a smile. "And why did you call me a Csitri last night? I am not a 'little one' any more."

Because you are my Csitri and always will be. It was a term of endearment Elvira. I think Csitri sounds better than Laña. You are my daughter as well, but you will always be my little one." Impmon walked to the couch and sat next to her. "So, tell me about last night. What happened with you and Drake?"

"Father! Nothing happened, we went flying together like we used to. He even called me his little princess. When I heard that, it brought back so many memories of when you were gone; I started to cry. Therefore, to bring back happy memories, we went flying. I even scared the crap out of him." Impmon looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if asking for more info. "While we were flying I spun out towards the ground and pulled up right before hitting the dirt. He said I took 1,000 years off his life in those few seconds. He thought that if I ended up injured you would destroy him."

"I figured you would do something like that Elvira. You were always such a prankster. I am so sad that I missed the look on Drake's face." Impmon said with a smile. So, has Lucifer bothered anyone lately?"

"No, he hasn't. He has been quiet. Hey, I talked to mom yesterday." Elvira said as she looked at the wall.

"About what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Things." Elvira looked at her father. "We talked about when I was a baby, and how you were so protective of mom and me. I never knew that you were that protective, I guess I… I am happy that you were."

"What is the matter Elvira?" Impmon walked over to her and sat next to her placing his arm on her shoulders. "I can see that you're upset, please tell me why."

"I don't really know; actually I do know. I am 3,500 years old. I still have not found my lifemate. Mom found you when she was 1,000. I just wonder if there really is someone for me." Elvira told him as she wrung her hands.

"Elvira, there is someone for you; you just didn't find him yet." Impmon pulled Elvira close and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and leaned his head on hers. "I know things seem bad right now, but they will get better."

"Thanks father, but I don't really believe it anymore. My life has never been easy, ever. Why would things change now?" Elvira pushed her father's hand off her shoulder and stood. She turned and looked at him, "Father, I really doubt I will find anyone who is meant for me, the closest I will get is the people I feed off of."

"Elvira, that isn't true. There is a man meant for every woman that comes into the vast population of Carpathians. There are more men than woman, but there is a man for every woman, you just need to wait for him to find you." He got off the couch and embraced her. "I am sure that there is someone for you, just because you didn't meet him yet that doesn't mean he doesn't exist. He may be looking for you already, he may even be someone very close to you and you would never know it. Just try to relax and think in a positive fashion."

"I will try, but it won't get me anywhere. Like I said, nothing is ever that easy for me, I lost my father when I was 8, I got him back when I was 2,000 and everything had changed so much by then that neither of us knew anything about each other like we used to. I don't like that father. I wish that things would be different now, but they're not. Everything is like it was when I 11. Nothing changed; I wish that things were different though."

"Elvira, how can you say that? Your life is not that bad. Yeah, you had a few rough spots, but you have to remember life isn't easy. Things seem hard, but I can promise they will get better. You just need to trust me and not use your powers to fix things. Is that understood Csitri?"

"Yes Isä that is understood. But can I ask a question, why does our family have so many problems?"

"I have no idea, but I do know that it only takes one person to fix things." Impmon winked at her. "Now, I have to feed. I hope you will be here when I get back."

"I will be, I have no where to go right now anyway." Elvira told him with a smile.

****

"What the hell is wrong with you Drake? Why did you tell her about everything? How can you be so stupid?" Nina yelled as Drake entered the room.

"I am not stupid Nina, I want her to know. She deserves to know she has a son. She deserves to know what you did to her. She deserves so much more than this. What you did was wrong! You are ruining her life."

"I am doing no such thing. I am only making things happen the way they are supposed to. How else will things be like you saw?"


End file.
